Is it wrong to watch the Multiverse?
by AsulAgila3456u
Summary: Citizens of Orario will watch altarnate versions of our favorite Rabbit
1. intro

_**Intro**_

It was another ordinary day in Orario. But only difference is that Bell Cranel was missing. Hestia was worried sick.

She and her familia have been searching for him in days and setting up missing flyers of their captain in the city. When word spread about him being missing. The people had very different reactions.

Some were worried such as Ais, Tiona, Syr, Eina, Ryuu and especially Freya who _COULD_ easily find the boy with her Discerning eye. Much to her frustration, she couldn't find him. So she ordered her subordinates to search for him without the Hestia Familia knowing. Others were glad and betted that he is either left the city or dead in the dungoen.

 _ **At the Hestia Familia Household**_

"WHERE IS HE?!" Hestia shouted in mixture of saddness, anger, and frustration.

"We looked every possible places he would go in the city and we still haven't found him." Lili worriedly answered.

"Well have you looked into the dungoen?" Hestia barely concealing her anger.

"Not really." Welf said.

"Well... KEEP LOOKING!" She flailed her arms in the air. "Wait a minute."

"What?" Haruhime said

"Its probaly that Ais Wallenwhatsit!" The Goddess mashed her fist onto her palm. "She must've kidnapped him in our sleep. I swear, I'll-AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!"

Hestia and her children were suddenly falling when a protal appeared beneath their feet. And as they screamed in panic. They landed on a seat. In the room there were other seats for numerous people and a big film screen.

"Ok where are we?" Mikoto said as she stood up.

"I think were inside of a dark room with a bunch of seats and hey!" Lili answered before pointing at somewhere else. "Where not the only ones here!"

All of them turned to were she was pointing at.True to her words, there was another group who ended up in the same as they are.

There was one person that gained Hestia's attention. It was Ais Wallenstein the Sword princess of the Loki Familia.

She about marched torwards Ais until the screen came to life. All watched in awed unknown they were mysteriously on the seats with no memory of preforming the action

"Hey since when did we sit here?!" Loki said in confusion.

"I don't know," Tiona replied. "But these seats are comfy though."

"Agreed." Tione said.

Then a mysterious voice spoke. "I am AsulAgila3456u. But you can call me Agila. I am a being from a another universe and I'm sure you have questions that needed to be answered."

"Sure as hell man!" Bete shouted. "Where are we and where are you!?"

"You are in a place called a theater and... I'm everywhere," Agila said. "I may have "without" permission _barrowed_ a rabbit for... one particular reason."

All people who knew the adventurer widen their eyes. Everyone in the roon can hear shouting for miles from a certain goddess.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO BELL?!"

"IS HE HERE?!"

"IF YOU DID SOMETHI-mph!"

Hestia's mouth was suddenly gagged with a piece of cloth earning a laugh from Loki and removing it from her face. "Relax, he's fine and I need him to show you some alternate version's of Bell Cranel in the multiverse."

"Alternate versions?" Lili said. "Ok that doesn't seem so bad."

"What's a Multiverse?" Mikoto asked

"Let me explain," Agila said. "The multiverse is a hypothetical group of multiple universes including the universe in which we live. Together, these universes comprise everything that exists: the entirety of space, time, matter, energy, the physical laws and the constants that describe them."

"So in other words these universes have different realities." Riveria said.

"You understood that?" Tiona spoke in suprise.

"I wasn't raised to rely mostly on strength Tiona."

"A group of multiple universes hmmm sounds like this could be worth watching?" Freya became interested.

"You can't seriously believe everything what he just said can you Goddess?" Allen spoke to Freya.

"Do not question Lady Freya's interest Allen," Ottar placed a hand Allen's shoulder. "Are you forgetting of how we arrived here?"

"I could do that same little trick on Hestia if you like?" Agila offered.

"YES! THAT WOULD BE NICE!" Anya shouted from the group of workers of rhe Hostess of Fertility earning a glare from her brother.

"No need for that thank you." Freya smiled sweetly even though she can't find Agila.

"Ok before this starts." Loki was tied with ropes and chains on her chair as those who sat next to her (Tiona and Lefiya) jumped out of their seats in shock.

"HEY! IS THIS REALLY NECESSARY!?" Loki screamed.

"HA! NOT SO FUN NOW IS IT!" Hestia grinned making Loki struggle to get free from her bounds to wring Hestia's neck while the girls of her Familia were grateful of what Agila just did.

"Can't have a groper take advantage on you girls," The Being spoke. "Now I need to remind that the worlds I'm about to show you. Bell will either be a hero, a mercenary, vigilante, a king, a kind of hunter or... a monsturous villian."

Many had varius reactions about what they are about to watch. When he mention hero the Hestia Familia and Tiona werevery excited at the fact that they could see Bell in a heroic action. Ais smiled at what deeds he will do if he is a hero in other worlds.

Lefiya seemed irratated and curious at the same time while Riveria was also curious of what kind of king would Bell become once he out grew his naive trait. But all of them couldn't picture why Bell as a villian. So screen strated to play.


	2. Kingsman Golden Circle

**Inspiration: Kingsman Golden Circle**

 **The Screen showed it was night and infront of a Tailor shop that says "Kingsman Golden Circle". As the screen move far back the words "Golden Circle" faded from the window and exiting the Building was a 23 year old Bell Cranel looking at the reflection on the Kingsman sign with a golden plate fixing his tie.**

All the girls were drooling, ogling and beathing heavily at Bell wearing a fancy suit and pair glasses while the boys except Finn who saw a glimspe of hope of Tione would finally go after him from now on were jealous.

"That's Bell in this universe!?" Lili pointed at the screen.

Hestia smiled. "He looks dashing in that outfit."

"Hmm... maybe could convice him to spend some quality time with me." Haruhime mused.

"Come on He can't be that good looking." Bete grumbled.

"Is that jealousy I smell?" Tiona smirked.

Chloe, Anya, and Freya stared at Bell with a lustful glint in their eyes. Lunoire nows sees Bell as a portential husband while Syr had a smile on her face coming up with new ways to either tease Bell or make him hers. Ais, Ryuu, Eina, Asfi, and Riveria blushed at the scene were Bell was glasses and to them it suited him well. Lefiya blushed too who didn't want to admit it and hid her blush from everyone by covering her face with her hands.

"He looks really handsome in that outfit." Tione next to his sister who was ogling at Bell.

Finn felt his heart skipped by the fact Tione could finally move on until.

"But not as handsome as you of course!"

He felt solid stone dropped on his head. He sighed and silently prayed to Agila.

"Please let there be universe were Tione could finally move on. It's not like I hate her. But the truth is I don't return them. I honor her feelings and I do hope she finds a better man like Bell or choose him so please."

 **He proceeded to fix his sleeve.**

 **"Belly." a voice spoke.**

 **He looked over his left to see a hooded stranger walking on the sidewalk.**

 **"Mind if I share your cab?" The stranger took of his hood and it revealed to Allen Fromel without his mask and his cat features and gray circular object attached to his throat.**

 **In Bell's point of view his hightech glasses identified the man. Scanning his face and an old picture of him appeared next to his current face and with letters below it said.**

 **Allen Fromel**

 **REJECTED KINGSMAN APPLICANT**

"What's he doing there and why is he human?" Arnya was surprise to see her brother in that universe.

"Maybe they might be friends and maybe beast people don't exist in that universe?" Syr suggested and having a sense of doubt in her words.

"Nya what's makes you think that they are?" Chloe said in confusion knowing that their Bell and Allen were too incompatible to be friends due to the male cat person's poison tongued attitude.

"I don't know maybe the difference of our universes."

"I don't think so on the first part Syr." Agila dropped in. "In this universe Bell and Allen had a history together. And... let's just say it's not pleasent one and it's not just beast people."

"What?."

"Well you see beast people, dwarves, and elves don't exist in some universes similar to this one so expect that you will be seeing yourselves without your animal features."

 **"Allen?" Bell walked down the stairs to get a good look at him.**

 **Allen took out his gun from the pocket of his hoodie and pointed at Bell stopping him on his tracks as he approached.**

 **"It's ironic isn't it?"** **Allen asked. "You look like a gentleman and I look like a thief _(correct me If im wrong)_ and if I were you I'd hack your cab."**

 **He looked over his left shoulder. Three vehicles with headlights on moved forward. With no other choice, Bell began to walk torwards the cab behind him with Allen pushing him and still pointing his gun at his back.**

"Hey Agila what are those things?" Welf asked.

"Their cars." Agila answered.

"Cars?"

"It's a transportation," He clarified. "Their not actually alive of course. Their built by workers."

"Interesting." Welf remarked.

 **He reached for the handle and paused of a moment so that his fingers would be scanned. After that** , **he opened the door and quickly sidestep and pushed Allen inside the car. He followed along with him to hold him down.**

 **"MORD! GET US OUT OF HERE!" Bell shouted to his driver.**

Everyone was surpised that Mord was there too.

"So I'm the kid's driver?" Mord said.

"Exactly Mr. Latro." Agila chimed.

 **Mord nodded and took off** **with the two adversaries. The three other cars proceeded to chase them through the city.**

 **In the back seat, Bell was surprise at the strength of Allen's right arm as he held onto it and to avoid getting shot at as Allen fired two bullets. The black haired man tried to hit him with a left hook. Bell ducked and Allen's fist hit the glass infront of them. Bell elbowed his back making him hit his head on it. Allen** **retaliated with an elbow stunning Bell for a moment and slammed his head on the music player unitentionally playing "Let's go crazy** **" by Prince**

"Is that thing a magical item which produces music?" Asfi question.

"Can you make something like that?" Hermes asked.

"I'm afraid you she can't unless you have the right tools and materials." The invisible being answered.

"And why is that?" Hermes asked.

"You see Hermes in some universes like this one you are witnessing, magic doesn't exist. It's just an figment of your imagination. It mostly relys on science like those cars they were mechanically built and in some universes magic does exist. And sometimes both can coexist in some worlds."

"I'm confused," Lulune said and pointed at the screen. "So your saying magic isn't real in other worlds like that?"

"Different realities," Agila said. "It can be confusing at first. But all of you will get used to it."

"I don't care how they are made magic or science," Tabitha said. "It's still a nice world and that item does makes some good music."

Her friends agreed contiued watching.

 ** _Wooh_**

 **As the music played,** **Allen attempted to point his gun at him shattering the glass behind him. Bell pushed hi** **s arm with both of his feet** **as the ambusher fired his third bullet** **and lunged at it. Putting all his weight on his arm, He unclipped the magazine and cocked the barrel launching the last bullet out of it.**

 **Allen punched the right side of Bell's face and dropped the emptied gun to push to the seat. Bell extended his left leg and hooked Allen's neck to bash his head on the seat. And then he locked leg leg onto his right arm before backhanding him** **his face and shocking his throat with his ring.**

 ** _If you don't like, the world you're living in_**

 **"You know that shit not gonna work this time," He grinned as the electricity has no affect on him and grabbed onto his arm. "You're way out of your debt."**

 ** _Take a look around you at least you got friends_**

 **Bell's smirk disappeared, he slammed his enemy to the seat tightening the leg lock.**

 ** _Come on lady for friendly word_**

 **He opened the door and swiftly moved his leg to push him out of the cab. Allen's upper body was out of the moving vehicle.**

 ** _She picked up the phone, dropped it on the floor Ah, ah is all I heard_**

 **He place his gloved right hand on the concrete floor. The leather was torn off by the friction revealing a bionic hand instead of one that is made of flesh and blood.**

"He has a fake metal arm?" Miach was surprised.

"Wonder how he lost his original one?" Naaza looked at hers then at Allen's.

"It's a long story." Agila simply said.

 ** _Are we gonna let the elevator Bring us down,_**

 **As they ride through the city in the night. Allen reached the door frame with his metal hand.**

 ** _oh, no let's go_**

 **Bell quickly hit the cabby hold as it opened revealed another gun. Bell took it and aimed it at Allen.**

 ** _Let's go crazy, let's get nuts Look for the purple banana_**

 **He fired repeatedly Allen who blocked the shots with his airtificial hand. He reached for Bell's pistol** **after it fired another bullet.** **The hand slowly turned counter** **clockwise.**

 **"Aaaaghhhh!" Bell** **could no longer over-power the bionic hand so he was forced to drop the gun.**

 ** _Til they put us in the truck, let's go_**

 **Allen grab the agent's shirt and bashed all-over the back seat area and threw his upper body outside. Bell raised his left foot at Allen's chest as he tried to remove it and push him off.**

"Oh no." Hestia not wanting to see him die.

"Lili thinks that Bell will find a way," Lili said. "Even if Allen's a level six besides he's made it this far."

"Oh yeah," Agila realized something. "I forgot to tell you that levels don't exist here so your friend will be just fine and I will answer your question after the show."

"Well that's a relief... wait what?"

This brought shock to other Familias. Now their curiousity has increased even further.

'I can still beat with a level or not.' Allen thought.

"Captain, You think he has a chance to beat Vana Freya?" Raul asked the Pallum. "Now that levels don't actually exist."

"His tenacity might just be enough to go toe to toe with him," Finn remembers his figth with the Minotaur in the 5th floor. "Surely he could find a way to tip the scales."

 **Bell looked at the lower part of his opponent. He hooked the back of Allen's knee and punched his scrotum.**

 ** _Let's go_**

 **"Ohhhh!" Allen clutched his crotch and was pushed off by Bell.**

Everyone winced at Bell's action espacially the males who some of them including Allen were clutching their family jewely. No one had ever thought that Bell had it in him.

"That only proves he can't beat me." Allen mumbled.

"Well you do have a mechanical arm." Freya reminded.

"Hmmm... I guess that will do." Finn said.

"I almost feel sorry for him." Gareth spoke.

"That maybe a cheap-shot," Loki said who is still tied up on her chair. "But atleast he deserved it isn't that Aiz?"

The blonde answered still lookig at Bell in the screen "I guess so."

"Huh never thought he had it in him." Welf commented.

"Guess he's not as nice as our Bell." Lili spoke.

"Well atleast he has the upper hand." Hestia assured them.

Arnya was smiling and praising Bell for what just did to her brother. She will always treasure Allen's pained face holding his balls.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Mia said.

"Thats what he gets if he chooses a Goddess of beauty over his own sister," Arnya answered. "Even if he's from a different world and maybe if he wins the fight and when this is over I might just give him a reward."

The women who were near her including her coworkers sent the cat person a death glare.

"What?" Arnya asked. "I'm just saying."

They rolled their eyes not believing in what she said.

 ** _Come on baby let's get nuts_**

 **Bell stood up ready send him hurling outide. He saw one of the cars that was chasing them caught up through the window. The driver slammed his car on the right side of the cab sending Bell outside.**

 **"Woah!" Bell was clinging on the door.**

"He's gonna get killed!" Hestia shouted in concern. "Agila do something!"

"I can't," He said "I can show you and besides he'll be fine."

Some of the guys were glad and some were betting who would win and those who rooted for Allen are now expecting their payment from the one who betted on Bell as the winner. While the men who respected and the ladys minus Lefiya were also concerned about his current situation.

 **He widen his eyes as he saw a car coming straight to him.**

 **"Fuck!" He climbed up on the door and jumped on the door handle to avoid being crushed by the car crashing on the door.**

The audeince watched in awe at the slow motion scene.

"Hmph he got lucky that time." Bete crossed his arms.

"I like to see you do _that_." Tiona was amused by his jealousy.

"Shut up!"

"Oh why don't you shut up first!"

As the two argued. Riveria bonked their heads and snapped "that's enough! Both of you are disturbing the others!"

Both became silent and glared at each other one last time before laying their eyes on the screen.

"That was so cool!" Roux squaeled.

"And awsome!" Rye agreed.

"Miss Maria when I grow up," Fina who gained a crush on Bell asked the elder. "Can I marry him?"

This gave her surprise looks at the young Chienthrope girl. Maria who was shocked by Fina's question and was trying to think of an answer without breaking the little girl's heart.

"Let fate be the judge." Maria answered.

"Ok." Finna agreed and determined to win his heart.

 **Bell landed on the car roof. He was breathing heavily and rolled onto his back and saw cars still chasing after them.** **Allen punched the roof briefly sending Bell in the air and landed were his upper body was beneath the loosened door. Allen grabbed his collar and pulled him inside but his legs hooked on the top part of door.**

 **Bell grabbed a flask and smashed it at Allen's face making him stumble on the ground. The man quickly recovered and kicked his opponent as he fell along with the door.**

 **He cursed in frustration before he swipped the screen and started it hacking with his mechanical arm.**

"NO!" Hestia cried.

 ** _Are we gonna let the elevator bring us down_**

 **Bell spun on the door creating sparks as he drifted. He managed to get a hold beneath the tunk and grabbed the handle and opened it. The driver of one of the three cars saw him and stepped on the gas peddle.**

 ** _Oh, no let's go, go crazy_**

 ** _I said let's go, go crazy_**

 ** _Let's go, let's go, go, let's go_**

 **Knowing that he was about to be crushed by the accelarating car. Bell hoisted himself up and inside the trunk before closing it shut as the car hit the trunk door.**

 **Allen hit the back seat and looked behind the window. He continued his hacking and behind him a small blade came out. It moved horizontally slicing through the leather and Bell's foot kicked out and went back in.**

 ** _Guitar roll_**

 **Allen looked behind him failing to notice the cut on the seat and looked at the monitor. The agent opened the up the seat with his right arm and his head in the open and Allen looked at behind again to see Bell who went back inside.**

 **Allen removed his bionic arm from the monitor and deep his hand in the seat. He pulled back seeing that he grabbed Bell by his outfit. He was about to finish him off and at the corner of his eye. He saw the blade coming out of his right shoe and dodged almost slicing his neck.**

 **He held onto Bell's leg and broke the blade with his bionic arm. The blade hit Mord's nape and the pioson began to affect him. Bell pulled him back and kicked his face stunning him briefly and put him in a headlock.]**

Mord Latro cringed to see his altarnate self dying by the piosons blade.

 **[ Mord became limp and landed his face on the wheel. Bell saw the three pedestals and were crash into them. He released Allen rolling his back next to the monitor.**

 **As the cab crashed on the middle, Mord's corpse smashed throug the wind shield followed by Allen who grabbed the** **side handle.**

 ** _Take me away_**

'Take him away indeed!' Arnya hid her smile from her brother

 **Unfortunately, it was not enough to stop him from going outside as the arm was ripped away from him and landed hard on the cement floor. He groaned and stood up.The three cars slowed down and approached the cab.**

 **Bell sat on the driver's seat and pressed the finger scan on the monitor and it reads.**

 **Drift mode**

 **The gear shift lowered and was replaced with a new one and four plate wheeles launched out revealing new ones too and the car lowered a bit. Bell pulled the gear shift and stepped on the gas. The cab moved horizontally right when the tires grinded on the pavement. As it moved further away from Allen.**

 **Bell grabbed the shift and his car moved forward followed and turned left into the city leaving Allen behind who was shouting.**

 **"TAKE HIM OUT!"**

 **W** **hile they chase him. The roofs** **opened up and revealing mounted three miniguns firing** **at the escaping vehicle. As they drive through the city Bell contacted his allies on Kingsman.**

 **"Merlin we got a code purple. _(correct me if im wrong)_ My driver is down!?" Bell asked urgently.**

 ** _At Kingsman HQ_**

 **"Denied." the voice said.**

 **In a room filled with computers and monitor devices. A bloned man sitting infront of three gaint screened computer. The man was revealed to be Hermes.]**

"Facinating, I got myself an Alias." Hermes leaned in with interest. "I'm in their as well and I'm in acquaintance with him."

"Is Bell apart of our Familia?" Tabitha asked and like most girls. Bell captured her interest.

"Not likely," Agila answered and made the Hermes Familia confuse and others too. "Bell and Hermes were apart of a secret organization and not lead by a God"

"Are you saying that I'm human in that world along with the others?"

"Yes."

The Gods were no longer surprised. When Agila said different realities in the multiverse not all are the same. It also explains why Bell and Allen have no level and magic in that world.

'Maybe this Hermes is different from our Hermes.' Asfi thought.

 **[ "It can not be contained," Hermes who was codenamed Merlin typing on his keyboard. "Head south, I'm clearing route."**

 **All the traffic lights shifted to green making the other cars infront of the red light stop. Allowing Bell drive safely as he was being persued by the Allen's lackeys in high speed.**

 **They avoided the obstacles from other cars head. Bell driffted through the streets not not caring the speed limit. One of the bullets hit Bell's tires. He nearly lost his steering and saw a gaint gate.**

 **"Shit!" Bell cursed.**

 **Bell braced as he crashed through the metal door and still being chased by mercenaries.**

 **"Merlin! I'm entering High parks!" Bell told him. "Can I get on to it?!"**

 **They chase still continued in the green environment and Bell shouted. "Merlin?!"**

 **"Dark zone confirm permision to fire." Merlim replied.**

 **"Oh thank fuck for that!" He pressed on the monitor.**

 **The hood of the car opened a small door showing miniature missile. It rocketed through the air. It split into three obliterating the bad guys.**

"You know those weapons could be useful against the monsters right Lady Hepheastus?" Tsubaki looked with interest.

"Agreed." The divine smith was impressed that despite that they were humans in that world. Humanity could still make weapons as dangerous as theirs.

 **Bell smiled as he looked into the reflection of the burning cars on the mirror.**

 **"No time to relax," Hermes looked at the monitor pin-pointing his location with the name Galahad and a bunch red blinking dots conimg closer to him. "The police are right behind you have thirty seconss before they reach your position. Go directy to rendezvous swan."**

 **The Kingsman agent drove infront of the river and looked water.**

 **"Merlin you do realize I don't even have a wind screen right now." Bell protested.**

 **"I seem to remember your training your rather good at holding you breath." Merlin recalled**

 **Hearing police sirens and other choice he drove through water. As the vehicle was beginning to be submerged Bell took a deep breath went deep underwater. The police came to his previous location and became clueless to where he went. The cab morphed as the wheel changed into propellers allowing it to be steered.**

The audience watched in awe. Some took note that Bell could be an excellent swimmer. Ais was escenritialy afraid of drowning maybe with some help from her friends. She could finally conquer her fear.

"Even without magic they can still do the impossible." Riveria commented.

Her disciples Lefiya and Alicia agreed.

 **He looked around to his surroundings searching for the rendezvous point. He saw the same logo from the tailor shop on the wall. He approached it and opened. He went inside and after a few seconds the water level begins to drop. The air reached and he coughed and gasped for it.**

 **"If it was a revenge mission," Hermes commented on Allen's motives. "Allen could've just killed you immidiately. No boasting but tread well enough he'd mess that up."**

 **"Merlin I'm sorry we're gonna have to do the debrief tomorrow," Said Bell. "I've to get to a dinner tonight and if I miss it. Let's just say Allen might as well kill me."**

All the woman both mortal and immortal had one thought in their mind.

"A date?"They thought. "With who?"

Picturing themselves in a fancy dinner with him.

 **"Well if you can't wait for the police to clear the park there's another way."**

 **Bell glasses pin-pointed at a corner of the room. He walked over to it and it was a hatch. He opened it and showed brown water.**

 **He smelled and coughed. "(cough) (cough) (cough) Fuck!"**

 **Hermes chuckled. "Now how improtant is that dinner?"**

'Never mind.' Asfi thought.

 **"ugh let me show you." Bell dropped down in the sewers. In the cab the metal move on its own.**

 **It made it's way on the monitor and hacked it finishing Allen's work and the screen cut to black.**

Their fantasy popped. The men smiled in satisfaction at his misfortunate and were disurbed by the metal arm.

"(sigh) ashame that he has to go through that stink hole."

"Who can blame him."

"Hey atleast still cute after he goes through. I mean he probaby has a bunch fancy suits he can wear."

"Yeah you're right I wonder who's lucky lady?"

There nothing but silence in the room. The one who said it should have kept it to herself.

A people started hearing shouting in some places.

 _Hestia familia_

"I GOT DIBS ON HIM FIRST!" HESTIA screamed.

"YOU HAD YOUR TURN SO IT'S ME?" LILI screamed.

"NO! ME!" HARUHIME screamed as well.

 _Loki familia_

"Hey Ais do you mind if I-" Tiona was about to ask her but Ais cut her off

"No."

"Come on!" Tiona whined. "So let someone else take a turn!"

"You heard me no." She said.

The two contiuned bickering while Tione was commenting that Finn still handsomer than Bell. The Pallum groaned waited for this to be over.

Riveria kept her composure but had a imagine of herself and Bell carrying in bridal style. Lefiya kept telling herself that what is wrong with her self as she imagined the same thing her mentor just did.

 _Hostess of Fertillity_

Arnya and Chloe were having a catfight on who Bell likes the most while the rest of their coworkers were trying to seperate the two.

That all stopped when Agila boomed. "SO WHAT DO YOU THINK!?

Everyone flinched the girls stopped at what their doing. As there were comments about the world they have seen.

Roux commeneted. "It was cool."

Rye said. "Awsome."

"Not bad though." Lili said.

"That crossbow like weapon is better than a magic sword." Welf grinned

"I wanna know those weapons work." Tsubaki wanting to builds her own models.

Bete begrudgingly spoke. "He's skilled I'll give him that."

"I want a rematch." Allen not sastisfied despite Bell plunging in the sewer.

"Can you play it again where Bell punched his balls?" Arnya grinned.

"When this is done can you return Bell still wearing the suit?" Syr smiled politely.

"Yeah I think you should!" Chloe agreed

Ryuu sighed Syr's antics but part of her wanted to see Bell in that suit.

"Now now girls let's not make him to uncomfortable." Mia ushered them.

"I might return him with that outfit," Agila said. "But I kinda agree with Mia so and I think I'll consider it."

They seem pleased while most of the males weren't and He continued "Here's the next one."

 ** _(this is cleary the longest chapter i have ever wrote. Now that christmas vacation started in my country. I have more free time in making some chapters and play games in my phone. If there are any correction let me know in the comments and also let me know of what you think about the Kingsman universe and if you don't know the characters here they are.)_**

 ** _Egsy Unwin-Bell Cranel_**

 ** _Charlie Hesketh-Allen Fromel_**

 ** _Merlin-Hermes_**

 ** _Cab driver-Mord Latro_**

 ** _Merry Christmas_**


	3. Crushing it part 1

**(This is a combined story of httyd and my danmachi highlander story. Also my oc kids of Bell and Ais the same one from my one shot story will be here as well so i hope you enjoy.)**

 **Inspired: Is it wrong for a Highlander to be in a dungeon and Dragons race to the edge: Crushing it**

 ** _Part 1_**

 **The Screen showed somewhere in the city of Orario. It showed a pair of humans. One appears to be a boy wearing a black kilt and the other is a girl with a white one. Both of them seem to carrying items for an expidition in the dungoen. The boy carried a claymore strapped to his back and the girl had a battle axe.**

 **"You think that's all we need?" The girl said with a scottish accent.**

 **"That is all we need Penelope," The boy responded with the same accent.**

 **"All we have to do is prepare along with other Familias for our Expidition."**

 **"Well, we are heading to the 69th floor Siegfried,"**

 **The girl now named Penelope. "That's even deeper than our parents have gone through."**

"Hey, don't they look familiar?" Lili asked.

"Yeah, they really do." Hestia agreed.

The people around them were wondering the same thing like the Loki Familia.

"Why is that boy wearing a skirt?" Lefiya asked.

"It's a kilt." Gareth answered.

"A Kilt?" Bete repeated.

"If memory serves correct it's a traditional outfit for the people of Gaelheim," Gareth stroked his beard. "I'm surprised that a pair of Gealsmen wandering in the City."

"More importantly the girl named Penelope has a splitting image on Ais." Riveria pointed out.

All of them looked at the girl in the screen then to Ais who looked in curiosity at the two.

"You're right," Tiona said. "She does look slightly like Ais."

"But what could that mean?"

On the Employees of the Hostess of Fertility.

"Do you think those red eyes look familiar?" Syr commented.

"Especially the girl." Ryuu agreed. "I think I have seen her somewhere before."

Her colleague agreed and watched show as it goes on.

Freya was saddened that her Discerning eye has no affect on them because it was just a projection. All she could do is watch.

"Eina he looks like Bell." Said Misha.

"Yeah he does." The half elf agreed

 **The siblings arrived at a Familia Household with a bear symbol.**

"Artio?" Hestia recognizing the symbol.

"you mean one of the Nature Gods?" Mikoto asked. "What do you know of her?"

"She's a good friend of course." Hestia said. "I haven't heard of her ever since we descened from heaven."

Waiting for them at the entrance is tall blonde woman wearing a light green kilt.

"Is that Ais?" Loki asked and wished she jump into the screen to grope her.

"Guess, in this universe," Finn said. "She is a grown woman and she's... a Gealswoman."

"Yeah a hot Gealswoman." Bete agreed earning glares from his partymates.

"Ais?" Lefiya place a hand on her shoulder. "Is there something wrong?"

"I was just wondering what's Siegfried and Penelope's relationship with me in this world."

 **The siblings seem to recognize her as soon as they saw her. They sprinted torwards Ais and gave her a hug.**

 **"Mom!"**

"WHAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!"

 ** _(I have decided to make break this into two or three parts if thats ok with you guys and im terribly sorry for taking this too long but dont worry i update this second one soon)_**


	4. crushing it part 2

**_Crushing it part 2_**

Everyone was astounded at this. Ais was a mother in this universe. the girl blushed and never thought of herself being a mother and witnessing the scene. It reminded her the days she spent with her parents and it made her smile. Bete was jealous along with the rest men wanted to find out who was Ais' husband while the girls especially Lefiya were thinking the same thing.

"Congratulations Ais." Tiona joked.

Riveria elbowed her.

"B-B-But if Ais is the mother of those two," Lefiya stammered. "Then who's their father?"

Everyone had the same thought about the elf's question. They all continued to watch hoping to find information of this.

 **"What are you doing here?" Siegfied and along with his sister ended the hug from their Mom. "Aren't you supposed to be in Frostfell with Dad?"**

 **"And speaking of Dad," Penelope added. "How is he?"**

 **"I have come with some disturbing news about your father." Ais nervously replied.**

 **Her children became concerned and Penelope asked. "Is he alright?"**

 **"He's fine and just as fit as Bete." She assured.**

 **"That's a relief."**

"Guess there's still hope after all." The werewolf spoke.

Ais and the girls rolled their eyes.

 **"But unfortunately, he is just as ornery as he is." She whispered to them.**

Half of the people snickered while Bete protested.

"Hey!"

 **"You're father is at it again." Ais told them "Angry, shouting at everyone except me since he told me to avoid him so that I won't be yelled at."**

 **The Siblings looked at each other. Both of them obviously knew that this was gonna happen. It was only matter of time when it does.**

 **"Sounds like vintage Elysium Bell Cranel." Siefried said.**

There was nothing but silence. It only about took 10 seconds for their brains to process.

"Elysium... Bell Cranel?" Lili wondered.

The Pallum words were like a spark igniting a dynamite. The audience's shouted all together with a shocked expression.

"WHAAAAAAAATTTTTTT?!"

"That's impossible!"

"I knew she had her eyes on him!"

"He must've bribed her!"

"No she must've have bribed him!"

All of a sudden everyone's mouths were covered in tape. Agila who almost became deaf knew what was their reaction.

He thought to himself "I knew that this was gonna happened and why let it happen anyway?"

He turned to the crowd "Different realities remember and it might be possible if the same happens to yours."

He removed the tape from everyone. The thought everyone's mind how did it happen. Hermes was enjoying this and was proud of Bell. Ever since he saw Bell in a gentleman's suit he was kinda jealous of him. But at the same time he was ecstatic by the boy's progress in romance. He would call him "the ultimate chick magnet".

"If only Zeus were here." the God thought.

Ais herself blushed at the thought marrying him. She never had any plans of becoming a mother at first. But seeing this makes her kinda happy and considered them such wonderful children

 **"You think I would have come here by myself because the people kept begging me to do something with my husband _Vintage Elysium_ _Bell Cranel_?" Ais** **said. "He's driving the village crazy!"**

 **"All right, I'll better go over there and see what's going on with him since I'm his heir." Siegfried suggested.**

 **"Good, here take my traveling stone." Ais took out a runed stone from her pocket and gave it to her son.**

 **"Thanks mom and I'll see you soon if my ears don't ring," Siegfried focused his magic on the item. "Frostfell."**

 **His sister and mother watched him as the stone glowed white. He disappeared in a white flash.**

Everyone's jaws dropped. A traveling stone could be useful when going in expedition and safely return to the surface.

Hermes spoke to Asfi. "Can you make that?"

She replied. "I don't know."

 **Siegfried teleported to his desired destination. In a nordic village and a snowy environment. The entire village was completely silent as he walk.**

 **"Hmm... seems quiter than usual." He noticed.**

 **"SHODDY WORKMANSHIP! THAT'S WHAT THIS IS!" A loud voice can be heard from a distance in the armory building.**

This reminded maids of Mia when she was angry.

 **"Okay follow the sound of the angry Highlander."**

 **He approached the armory at the door. He can hear the voice of his father barking at someone. "I SAID I WANTED THESE WEAPONS ARRANGED BY DEADLINESS! SWORDS!"**

 **A claymore came flying out of the building. Siegfried quickly ducked behind a catapult as it passed through the air.** **He took a peek with caution**

 **"AXES, SPEARS, MACES, FLAILS AND THEN WARHAMMERS!" Bell countinued shouting as the the weapons came sailing through the wind coming straight Siegfried.** **He activated his retractable shield delflected the weapons. As the mace hit his shield it** **and bounced of hitting lever of the catapult launching a sheep which was mounted it before he arrived.**

 **"BAAAHHHHH!"**

"Poor sheep." Fina commented.

Rye said "That's a nice shield though."

Tsubaki and the other blacksmiths and adventurers eyed the retractable shield and wanting to lay their hands on it.

Welf and Hephaestus were impressed by the shield's craftsmenship.

 **Siegfried lowered his shield and saw his father storming out of the armory with a grumpy expression. He whirled back to a man who followed him.**

 **He yelled. "IF I USED THEM ON YOU! YOU WON'T FORGET HOW DEADLY THEY WERE!"**

 **He proceed to to leave the area while mutterring.**

Everyone remind silent. Anyone who knew Bell was certainly the first time seeing him this angry. But the ladies couldn't deny about Bell's muscles underneath the sleeve of his tunic and his facial hair.

"This is actually the first time I have seen Bell this angry." Hestia spoke

"Me too." Lili and the Hestia familia agreed.

"The Sword Princess is very lucky to have him as a husband." Syr commented.

"Yeah, I bet she squeezes his biceps in their sleep." Chloe said with a jealous tone.

"That's enough Chloe," Ryuu said "You are creeping out the men with your attitude espacially the kids."

The Black Cat countered. "Oh please, you want some of those mucles too!"

Ryuu's glare hardened and was about to talk some sense into her. But Mia interrupted.

"shhhhhh."

The elf and the cat person decided to settle this another time.

 **"Siegfried thank the heavens you're here."** **the man came up to Siegfried. "You've got to help us. Your father has become unbearable."**

 **"Well, to be fair, Sven, you did have the weapons out of order,"**

 **"That's because yesterday he told me to make them by length! The day before that by pointiness! And the day before that, it was by name!" Sven spoke with irritation. "Did you know he gave each weapon its own nickname?"**

"He gave those weapons nicknames?" Ais said in confusion.

"Says the girl who wields a sword named desperate." Tione deadpanned.

 **"Well, I have to admit, that is really weird," he said. "Uh, all right, I'll go talk to him."**

 **"I mean, seriously. Who names their mace 'Daisy'?"**

 ** _In Orario_**

 **Ais decided to visit the Twilight mansion with her daughter Penelope. They have so much to catch up to after months of being the Lady Frostfell.**

 **"It's good to be back," Ais spoke. "Looks like things have barely change since I left."**

 **Penelope agreed. "Well a lot has happened these past few days."**

 **They arrived at the home the Loki Familia. The two entered the building and in the main hall only to hear a familiar voice that yelled.**

 **"AIS! YOU'RE BACK!"**

 **Loki leaped in the air coming straight to Ais. The former Adventurer sidestepped letting the Goddess crash to the floor.**

Everyone winced at the impact of Loki took. The members of the Loki Familia sighed at their Goddess who had the same antics as theirs.

The Goddess sobbed. "Ais! Is you're alternate version not happy to see me!?"

Ais ignored her to continue watching the show.

 **"Hi Aunt Loki." Penelope greeted.**

"Aunt Loki?" Everyone was very confused at what she said.

'WHAT WERE THEY/WE THINKING!' the members of Loki's familia silently bewildered.

"I'm an aunt!?" The chained Goddess of Mischief squealed.

"Honory aunt." Agila corrected.

Hestia was jealous because this not only that Bell was married to Ais and bear his children. But Loki gets to be an honory aunt of the kids. Finn and the others hoped Loki wouldn't do anything inappropriate to her. Ais and the rest of the girls of the Familia were thinking of ways punishing Loki if she did such a thing.

"Oh Hestia I forgot your to mention that your an honory aunt too." Agila said.

"Really" she grinned.

Hestia might not marry him. But atleast she is an honory aunt which is enough for her.

"Oh come on I'm a better aunt than you ever were!" Loki's shout can be heard from a distance.

"Shut up flat chest!" Hestia fired back "I'm perfect for the job if you weren't so-."

"SILENCE!"

Everyone was paled. The two immortals decided to settle this another time.

 **The person who heard the ruckus went to check it out. But was stopped in her tracks at the sight of Ais. Both eyes widdened and could not think of a word to say to each other.**

 **"Riveria?"**

 **"Ais?"**

 **Penelope sighed and pushed her mother closer to the High elf. She grabbed Ais' arms and wrapped it around Riveria. Penelope stood there and have her a gesture.**

 **"Do I have to** **it for you or what?"**

Ais and her mother figure looked away with a blush. While the rest chuckled.

 **The two departed Ais noticed that some parts of the High elf's hair turned gray.**

 **"You've aged." She spoke.**

 **"And you've grown." Riveria** **said.**

 **"Ow."**

 **The three turned to Loki as she got up. Riveria wasn't surprised that Loki would immediately leap to the air to jump on Ais and hurting herself in the process. Speaking of which.**

 **"Is your husband doing okay?" She asked with tone meaning that she already knew.**

 **"Oh... he's gone vintage mode."**

"Wait... she knows?" Tiona said.

"Well I have heard that rulers can get really stressed by their roles to keep everything in check," She said remembering the same with her father before she left her kingdom. "They tend to get unstable. But some rulers would hide it from their people."

"Like good ol Finn here." Gareth patted the pallum's back who chuckled.

 **"So your son is in** **Frostfell to deal with him?" Riveria raise an eyebrow.**

 **Ais responded with a nod.**

 **"Well may the remaining Gods in heaven help him."**

 ** _Frostfell_**

 **At the farming area of the village. Siegfried eavesdropped on his father while hding behind a barn.**

 **"For the God's sake! You plough like an old woman!" Bell yelled.**

 **The person who was being shouted at was actually an old woman. The Village Elder Kara with looks of irritation.**

"Woah Bell don't you think you have gone too far?" Lili shocked.

"I don't think he can hear you," Hestia said. "But I agree on what you said."

Ais shivered at the memory of her childhood incident with Riveria. The last time she called her old lady or woman was the time when she tied her up with adamantite chains and tossing her to the water calling it swimming training.

"If that was me who he was calling old woman," Riveria spoke. "I would gave him the same proper treatment."

And now everyone who was near enough to hear her shivered down to their spines.

 **She dropped the prow and let Bell take it.**

 **"This is how you plow!" He said before starting to plow. "Oh it's so simple! You can't even...**

 **Siegfried watched at his father as he plowed fields at out of nowhere he was pulled backed by the elder who caught him.**

 **"Kara! you know personally I don't know what he is talking about," Siegfried rubbed the back of his head. "** **I love your ploughing. You are my favourite plougher in all of Frostkeep. Yeah that's some good ploughing alright."**

 **She started writing on the ground furiously.**

"A mute elder?" All of them thought.

 **"Uh, yes, I—I agree. He's totally out of control," Siegfried read her message. "Watch the langauge! He still my father and technically your Lord."**

 **He could tell that Kara was quite angry. "Okay, okay I'll talk to him, I promise."**


	5. Crushing it part 3 (final)

**Training area**

 **Bell was throwing axes at the target. But none of them landed a hit due to his angry streak. A crow landed on a target looking at the axes and then at him and seemingly laughing.**

 **"Caw! Caw! Caw!"**

"His frustration is gets the better of him." Hermes.

"That's true." Asfi agreed.

 **He facepalmmed and picked up his claymore. His son coughed to get his attention.**

 **"AHHH!" He swiftly turned back with his sword ready to strike.**

 **"No Dad! please don't kill me! It's your son!" He yelled while raising his arms in surrender.**

Everyone was shocked that Bell is going to attack his own son. Ais clenched her knees and while Lili and Hestia closed their eyes.

 **"Siegfried!" Bell cried in joy**

 **He threw his claymore at the target behind him and this time it the center of it and scaring** **away the crow.**

 **"Caw! Caw! Caw!"**

They sighed in relief.

 **Bell approached his son and gave him a massive bear hug.**

 **"Good to see you to, Dad," Siegfried wheezed and gasping for breath as he felts his bones made a cracking sound. "Now, now if I could just, um, breathe?"**

 **"I'm sorry." Bell carelessly slapped the back of his son with such force nearly sending him to the ground.**

 **"Ow!"**

 **"I'm just happy to see my son!"**

 **"Well, that's great," said Siegfried rubbing his back were his father slapped. "My, my cracked ribs and I are happy to see you too. What are you doing all the way out at the training area?"**

 **"Oh, well, I come up here for the peace and quiet," Bell said as he picked up an axe and started sharpening it as he peddled the grind stone. "Tired of hearing people complaining 'Bell, you're being too tough. Bell, you're being too picky. Bell, you're cutting out my air supply."**

 **"So... hey." He noticed a familiar vambrace. "Is that your hidden blade** **Jared gave you? Wow looks good as new."**

 **"Ah well," Bell answered. "Just because the other one was destroyed doesn't mean I'm gonna let this gift from our dwarven friend fallen in disrepair."**

 **Bell walked over to his claymore and pulled it out. "So how are things in Orario?"**

 **Siegfried was about to reply and suddenly.**

 **"My Lord!"** **Sven entered the area. "I didn't mean to interrupt. But I sorted those weapons by deadliness! Just like you wanted them."**

 **"An who** **said I wanted them that way!?" Bell roared.**

"Wait didn't he said that he wanted those weapons sorted by deadliness?" Misha said.

"He must've forgotten by stress." Eina suggested.

 **"Does anyone around here listen arrrrrggghhh!" Bell was about to approach him with murderous intent while carrying his claymore.**

 **Siegfried who saw this coming stepped in his way and spoke with reason. "Hey dad, I have an idea.** "

 **"If it involves me swinging a claymore at Sven's neck let's hear it." Bell said not taking his eyes off of Sven.**

"I'm starting to understand why Ais' counterpart said that he is ornery as Bete." Lili watched.

"True," Mikoto agreed. "But our Bell is still but a boy. It will take years for him to him to out grew his youngself. So perhaps there is a chance that might inherit that trait."

"I rather go with our Bell," Hestia said. "But I'm still digging that hunky highlander body of his and become a better honorary aunt of his kids, better than Loki-no-boobs."

"I HEARD THAT!" Loki's voice can be heard at a mile.

 **Sven picked up a shield. "I hear my sheep calling."**

 **Sven ran off out of the training area. Leaving Siegfried and his father.**

 **"Um no," He answered." But, I was thinking about something else, so you wanna take the dungeon off?"**

 **"Dungeon?" Bell reapted and the gripped his claymore tightly. "What dungeon!?"**

 **His son oddly looked at him. Bell looked at the weapon in his hands. "Fine, I'm listening.**

 **"Great** **!" Siegfried exclaimed. "You must be tired by your duties as Lord of Frostfell. Why don't you take a day off."**

 **"And leave the village defenseless without it's lord, no too risky." Bell said.**

 **"I** **think the village can handle for a few days and besides mom is already there with Penelope," He began to smile. "Also didn't you met her at the 5th floor when you were covered in blood?"**

Ais smiled and those who sat next to her could see it.

'Maybe getting married with him and rasing children of our own isn't so bad afterall.'

 **"(sigh) She told you that didn't she." Bell recalled. "Not one of my brightest moments though. I suppose I could take a break from all of this."**

 **"So you coming?"** **He sheathed his claymore and strapped it to his back.**

 **He picked up his traveling stone. "Ready when you are son."**

 **He smiled and brought out his own. Both of the said "Orario."**

 **Father and son teleported in a flash of light and the screen cut to black.**

"So those two got married." Tiona said. "So who were the bride's maid?"

Agila answered. "I can't say but that depends on the married couple."

"Well it is a touching moment." Riveria said.

"Indeed it was." Agila agreed.


	6. Magnficent Seven

**Inspiration: Magnificent Seven** **-Fastest Knife in town**

 **Screen opens** **where a duel takes place. Two gunlingers standing face to face each men held on to their holstered revolvers. Watching them are gamblers who were leaning on the fences. Arriving the scene were Keaks and Welf.**

"Keaks is alive in that reality!?" Hermes' eyes widened along with the other members of his Familia.

"Kinda." Agila admitted.

 **"Fastest gun wins," Raul Nord wearing a cowboy outfit pointed his gun in the sky. "Winner take all. Hope you all put your bets down."**

"Hey, Raul it's you!" Anakitty squealed.

"Yeah, I am." Raul looked at his counter part.

"You know you look good with a hat." The cat person teased.

Raul blushed and have no words to reply.

 **"Luan Espel, Bell Cranel."**

'Maybe my counterpart could give me some retribution.' Luan thought not forgetting on Bell's upset win and the downfall of the Apollo Familia.

 **"On my gun." Rual looked at the two competitors.**

 **The screen switched to Bete sitting on the fence far away from the group drinking his flask and then to two tankards that were on the fences behind them. One for each one to shoot. Raul pulled the trigger of his gun to the sky.**

 ** _BANG!_**

 **Bell and Luan took out both of their revolvers and shot the cups beside each other.**

 **Thinking that he had won, Luan boasted on how good he was with a gun as the crowd cheered for him. But, the early celebration was cut short by Raul.**

 **"Bell wins." Raul pointed at Bell.**

 **"W** **-W-W-What," Luan became confused . "Come on Raul."**

 **The gamblers who betted on Luan were angry.**

"Actually Raul's right." Finn pointed out.

"I agree," Riveria said. "Bell's reflexes were faster than Luan's."

"Just like our Argonaut." Tiona grinned.

 **The white haired mercenary** **walked over to Bete while Luan was barking at Raul.**

 **"You're a liar." Luan said.**

 **"Oh come on Luan." Raul replied.**

 **Luan looked at the audience "Hey, come on we all saw me win now?"**

 **The group with the exceptions of Keaks and Welf agreed at what he said.**

 **"Why don't we do it for real." Luan demanded.**

 **Bell and Bete looked at him.**

"For real?" Hestia repeated.

"I think he means that they will have to kill each other." Lily clarified.

"For money?" Welf said

"Greed and pride are one of two things that could get you killed even in the Dungoen."

 **Everything turned silent. Bell looked at his partner Bete knowing that it could end pretty badly for Luan.**

 **"Come on you scum-sucking runt of a man!"**

"Who do you think will win this time?" Freya asked her captain.

"I believe Bell Cranel will be the victor." Ottar said.

 **"Double or nothing!" Luan shouted.**

 **Bell remained silent.**

 **"You're funeral Luan." Raul said.**

 **The frustated man repeated "Double or nothing.** "

 **Bell went to his previous postion much to Luan's delight. Bell took off his hat revealing a sleel hairpin attached to his hair and his belt that are attached to his holstered revolvers dropping them to the ground making the crowd whisphering to themselves while Keaks and Welf glued their eyes on Bell** **, as he faced his left side to Luan.**

"What is he doing?"

"Does he have a death wish?"

"Has he lost his mind?"

"Is trying to get himself killed?!" Hestia screeched.

"We can't do anything all we have to do is watch." Lili wished that Bell would be safe.

The Hestia Familia were not the only one who didn't want to see them die. Ais, Tiona, the maids of Mia's pub and others including lefiya were praying for his safety. Hermes doesn't look concerned.

'What are you planning Bell?' Hermes thought.

 **Luan didn't care he smiled in anticipation. He could guarantee that this was going to be an easy win. All he had to do is wait for Raul to pull the trigger. Same can be said for Bell showing no fear in his stone hardened gaze.**

 **"On my gun." Raul pointed his gun at the sky again before pulling the trigger.**

 ** _BANG!_**

 ** _BANG!_**

 ** _SHNK_**

 **Luan felt something dig deep into his chest. He found Bell's hairpin sticking out of his torsl before falling on the ground dead. Bell who was unharmed with his right hand overstreched and his hair fell down. He showed no remorse in killing Luan.** **The crowd began to wonder to what just happened.**

 **"What the hell was that?"**

 **"I don't know."**

 **"It happened so fast."**

 **Bete snorted at the scene.**

The watchers minus Otta, Mia and Freya were shocked.

Ais bewildered. "He... killed him."

"Yeah with a hairpin." Tione agreed.

Gareth scoffs. "The fool brought it on himself, eh no offense Finn."

"None taken." Finn said.

"Killed by a hairpin nya," Chloe cupped her cheak. "Hmmm why didn't I think of that."

Her co-workers oddly looked at her.

"What? I'm just saying."

The former adventurer just sat still at the sight of the corpse of his altarnate self. That scene would forever haunt him.

"Agila what his occupation." Hestia asked.

"He is an assassin and in a partnership with Mr. Loga." Agila confirmed.

 **While Bell was putting on his belt and Raul checked Luan's pulse before telling the crowd that he's good as dead. Bete was collecting money from the spectators with his hat.**

 **"I ain't** **paying no cheaters," One of them said. "I'll be keeping my money."**

 **"Easy Goodnight." His friend said.** **"He's drunk he didn't mean it."**

 **The man who refuse to give his money realized his mistake. "Mr. Loga, I didn't now it was you or that was your man I would never have made such a disrespectful comment."**

 **"It's alright son," Bete assured. "just pay me double."**

'Yep just like our Bete.' Loki's children thought.

 **"Y-yes sir." He emptied his pocket.**

"Yeah you better." Bete smugged.

 **Welf and Keaks glanced one another and the screen turned dark.**

"So how was it." Agila asked.

"He

"Why did he call me 'Goodnight' any way?" Bete asked.

"You'll know soon."

Bete was about to protest, but piped by Gareth who place a hand on his shoulder.

"I think he would be a _fine_ assasin." Chloe mused.

"Let's hope not." Ryuu dejeceted.

 ** _(Sorry for the delay guys me and my family went to the U.S for a vacation and my mom wasn't joking about the temperature too.)_**


	7. The Hobbit(loosely) part 1

**Inspiration:** **The Hobbit(loosely)** **part 1**

 **The screen displayed a group Rakian scouts patroling a mountainous area. The captain of the squad looked around with his telescope.**

"Ugh, Rakians," Gareth spat with venom. "What are they doin' there!?"

Finn said. "They must be scouts"

 **Unknown to the scouts, they were watched by Lili. She hid in the rocks.**

"As sneaky as ever Lili!" Welf patted her.

The Pallum blushed an swatted the Blacksmith's hand away.

 **As she continued to watch them. She found out that she was not the only one playing stalker. A four-legged white dragon bigger than a house was also eavesdropping the Rakians. Lili widden her eyes and wasted no time leaving her hiding spot.**

Asfi became surprised. "A Dragon? Outside the dungoen?"

Lulune agreed "I thought only weak monsters like the goblins were only there?"

"Just wait and see." Agila answered.

 **Lili came into the forest and met a group of adventurers which consisted of Finn, Lefiya, Welf, Haruhime, Mikoto, Ais, Riveria, Filvis, Alicia, Gareth, Bete, Raul, Falgros, Asfi, Falgars, Ryuu and the Twins.**

Lefiya cheered. "Filvis is there!"

"Are you not happy about us to?" Tiona pouted.

'Atleast Hermes isn't there.' Asfi thought.

Filvis was surprised to see her altarnate self in the screen along with Riveria. She really hoped that nothing bad ever happens to them

Dionysus place hand on her shoulder. He assured that

 **"How close is the scouts?" Finn asked.**

 **"Too close, but they'll leave no more," She replied. "But that's not the worst of it."**

 **Gareth said. "Did they see you?"**

 **"Not yet," Lili replied. "But they will."**

 **"Did he see you?"**

 **They turned to Riveria.**

"I think she might know something." Finn guessed.

"If you put it like that she does." The High elf agreed.

"Speaking of our altarnate self Lady Riveria," Alicia spoke. "If the Hestia Familia is there then where is Bell Cranel?"

Realizing her question, they all wondered where he was.

 **The High-elf** **asked again. "What form did he take? Was it a dragon?"**

 **"Yes, with white scales."**

 **"You know this dragon?" Ais questioned and gripped her sword tight.**

 **All eyes of the group turned to her as she remained silent.**

 **She finally spoke. "There is a house not far from here."**

"That doesn't answer the question!" Bete shouted.

Riveria bonked him.

 **Finn raised an eyebrow** **. "Who's house? Friend or foe?"**

 **"Neither, he will help us or he will kill us."**

"Sounds like someone who hates trespassers." Shakti remarked.

"I, Ganesha agree with you!"

 **Out of nowhere, an arrow sailed through the air and landed on a tree next to Welf's head. They all turned to a Rakian scout who raised his horn and blew it to pin point his location.** **The party ran out of the forest and out the fields.** **Lili saw a few of their persuers converging on them.**

 **"We need find place to hide!"**

 **Riveria pointed at the house that surrounded by a wall up north. "There!"**

 **"HUUUUUUWAAAAHHH!!!!!" The dragon that Lili saw swooped down on the sky and burned the Rakians to ash.**

"Well, that's something you don't see everyday." Bete commented.

 **The dragon turned to the group. Ais was about to charge. But Ryuu lifted her to up to her shoulder and ran torwards the house.**

 **"What are you doing?!"** **Riveria shouted.**

 **"We have other things to worry about!"**

 **The dragon roared and chased them on foot. As they quickly passed under the wall and ran towards the door.**

 **Gareth was about to bash his way in. But, when he hit it. He was like ran into a steel wall and he stumbled on his butt. The door was proven to be too strong for a level six.**

Gareth facepalmed at seeing his alternateself beaten by a door. The rest chucked at the display. Finn and Riveria patted the dwarf's shoulder while containing their laughter.

 **She** **put Ais down and open the door. Everyone came inside and was almost closed the door. But the dragon had half of its face blocking the door and it roared. The despite having a first-class adventurers in the group.**

 **This dragon is surprisingly strong. They struggled to keep the door closed while Filvis, Lefiya, Ryuu, Alicia, Asfi and Lili readied their weapons. Riveria who was not helping smiled in amusement. Finally, the dragon gave up and let them be.**

"It... gave up?" Ais wondered.

"But, how?" Tiona said. "Monsters don't give up that easily!"

 **Everyone panted after a long run. The first to speak was Finn.**

 **"What was that?"**

 **Riveria prompted. "That is our host."**

"WHAT!"

Everyone was gobsmacked at the fact that having a dragon for host was something they did not see it coming.

Buttttttttt.

 **Riveria took a deep breath. "And my husband."**

"THAT IS UNACCEPTEDABLE!" Every elf shouted.

 _THUNDER CRACK!_

Everyone jumped out their seats. Agila said nothing. They remembered that the world their watching was a different reality.

 **"His name is Bellerogan," Riveria confirmed. "He is a draconian**."

"A draconian?" Riveria repeated. "Agila what is a draconian."

"An intelligent race of magical dragons who can take shape of humans," He answered. "Their ability are just as rare compared to the Renards and the elves were trying learn about their secret making them rare sight to be shown in public and they find most elves annoying."

Freya said. "Interesting."

"For some of you who haven't figured it out," Agila continued. "Bellarogan is Bell's alternat-self."

They thunder rumbled above them as they were about to shout and it died as they shivered down their spines. The high elf was quite surprised that Bell was her husband in that world which made the other girls jealous. Ais would have been jealous. But, seeing her alternate self married to Bell may seem fair.

 **"Sometimes he is big stong man and sometimes he is fearsome white dragon."**

"Big strong man?" Tiona repeated and joked. "I guess we wouldn't have to worry about you two tying the knot."

Riveria who brought here staff with her when they entered the room, slowly raised it.

"I mean the marriage part!"

She lowered her staff.

 **"The dragon is unpredictable and very protective of me," She said. "But the man can be reasoned with."**

 **Her face became grim. "However, he is not overfond with adventurers."**

"So in this world," Welf spoke. "Bell never became an Adventurer and hates us."

Lili couldn't imagine it. "Well that's about it."

Hestia, Syr, Ryuu and Ais were saddened to hear it. Freya was a bit disappointed as well.

 **"So what should we do?" Ryuu asked.**

 **"For now, get some rest," She answered.**

 **"He will fend off the Rakians for us."**

 **Outside the house, Bell stood at his house growling and glared at the other Rakians. They watched from afar and after a few moments they left.**

 **"Captain why don't we just storm the place?"**

 **"The Dragon guards house,"**

 **He said. "We will strike when the moment is right."**

 **Back at the house, Bell shifted into his human form revealing his muscles and looked at his home.**

Some the girls began to have nosebleed while the guys were straight jealous.

"I guess being a shapeshifting dragon has it's perks." Welf commented.

"So what should our counter parts do?" Mikoto.

Lili answered. "Maybe Nine hells can reason with him."


	8. The Hobbit (loosely) Part 2

**Inspiration:** **The Hobbit(loosely)** **part** **2**

 **It was night time, Bell who was now fully clouthed entered his house. He went to his bedroom to see Riveria who was sleeping peacefuly in his bed.**

"You couldn't help yourself now could you?" Loki teased.

The flushed high elf stomped on her foot.

"OW!"

 **He couldn't help smile and went to find the others. He saw them sleeping in the stables. Bell glared at them and went over to the living room and sat by the chimney.**

Lili studied his expression and it reminded her of herself before joining the Hestia Familia . "He is not nice as the original is he?"

"Bell has his reason to despise adventurers," Agila remarked. "And you're no stranger to that feeling am I right?"

Most Bell's friends and allies knew why his altarnate self resent torwards adventurers. Their only hope is that a few of them _(mostly Bete)_ could avoid offending him.

 **The screen shifted at dawn. Lili opened her eyes and saw a bee close to her face. She shooed it away and got up. She looked over at a large dining table and saw Bell who was taller then the rest of her group who were eating breakfast. She** **went over and joined in.**

 **Bell spoke in a scottish accent after pouring milk on Tiona's tankard. "So, you're the one they call Finn Deimni 'Commander of Orario'?"**

Finn sighed. "You know he doesn't have to call me that."

"Why not!?" Tione complained. "It suits you!"

Gareth stiffled a laugh. "She's got ya there."

 **Finn nodded.**

 **"Tell me," He continued. "Why are the Minions of Ares hunting you."**

 **Everyone but Riveria looked surprise at** **Bell's familiarity** **of** **Ares.**

'How did know?' Everyone thought.

 **"You know of Ares?" Finn asked. "How?"**

 **"My people were the first to live in the mountains." He answered.** **"Before the Rakians came riding from the north. The War God killed most of my family. But some he enslaved."**

 **They saw scars on his arms and chest. They indicate he was whipped.**

 **"Not for work you understand," He continued. "But for sport."**

Everyone was shocked. "No."

They couldn't imagine the kind of pain and suffering he had to endure at Rakian hands.

 **"Caging draconians and killing them seemed to amuse him."**

 **Lili questioned him. "Their are others like you?"**

 **"Once their were many." Bell said in a saddened tone.**

 **"And now?"**

 **"Now their is only one."**

Everyone remained. This world's Ares is maybe worst the theirs.

Hestia grinded her teeth. "Ares, you monster!"

Lili became infuriated. "How can you do that to Bell!"

The Hestia familia including everyone agreed to them. Ais questioned herself if anyone can be a monster. Asfi hoped Marius could finally overthrow his father and Ares. Riveria felt sorry for him could understand why they were married.

 **Bell sat on his chair by the chimney.** **"You need to reach Melen before** **the Rakians headed there first."**

 **"Before the downfall of Orario begins of course." Riveria interjected.**

 **"You are running out of time."**

 **Riveria spoke. "Which is why we must go through the Seolo Forest."**

 **"A darkness lies upon that forest," Bell's voice had a small hint fear. "A dangerous force has made most of it's inhabitants fled from the trees. I would not venture except in great need."**

"Well so much for that." Haruhime sighed.

"Well there is always another way getting to Melen."

 **"We'll take the path through Wishe Forest," Lefiya suggested. "Their path is still safe."**

 **"Safe?" Bell questioned. "The Wood elves of Wishe are not like their urban kin. They are less wise and more dangerous."**

Most of the elves grumbled as Bell called them less wise taking it as an insult. Then again, he has a point. The only ones who weren't were Ryuu and Riveria. The formers bit back a smile and contained their laughter.

 **"But it matters not."**

"huh."

 **Finn questioned him. "What do you mean?"**

 **Bell grimmed. "These lands are crawling with Rakians and including allied mercenaries** **. Their numbers are growing and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive."**

 **The party remained silent. They know that he was telling the truth. Bell rose from his chair.**

 **"I don't like adventures," He said. "They're greedy, spoiled, and blind. Blind to see who the real monsters are and become the very thing they kill."**

Everyone except Ottar gulped. Even though they are not there. They can still feel his deadly aura reaching them.

 **"But Rakians I _hate_ more," He confessed. "What do you need?"**

A sigh of relief came out of everyone.

 **A spark lit up in** **Riveria mind and it made her smile. "Remember when we were 70 and the day we got married?"**

 **Bell widen his eyes. "Oh."**

 **The screen changes again to Bell in his dragon form flying.** **On his back is Riveria who is smiling and enjoying the wind running through her hair. Behind her is the party who are holding on for dear life. Together, they soar through the air traveling to their destination and the screen cuts to black.**

"That looks fun." Tiona grinned.

"Hmph!" Lefiya pouted. "I still can't believe Lady Riveria was married to the likes of him!"

"Someone's jealous." Tione teased

"No! I'm not!"

Riveria didn't mind if she was married to Bell. But she had a feeling it cause problems with Ais. The latter just that it maybe possible that it could happen in their reality. She gripped the armrest tightly.

'That's never gonna happen is it?'


	9. The Half blood (not from my story)

**Inspiration: Half-blood among us and Star Wars Rebels**

 **The screen began with an 24 year old Bell Cranel sitting at a campfire in a forest and a house can be seen in the distance.** **He glanced up at the sky thinking about the events happened to him.**

 **"What a twist of events." Bell said to himself.**

"Twist of events?" Hestia wondered. "Agila what is he talking about?"

Agila seemed to hesitant to answer but finally. "Just wait and see."

 **Bell heard a snap of twigs indicating that someone was coming. He stood up and waited for the visitor to arrive. A cloaked figure made his way to Bell.**

 **"Look what has become of you," The hooded man said and removed his cloak revealing himself to be Hyakinthos Clio. "A rodent in the woods."**

"Hyakinthos!" Daphne growled. "What is he doing there."

Cassandra guessed. "Probably setting scores perhaps."

"Well that does make sense." Daphne said. "But isn't Bell in Orario."

"Hmmmm." Everyone thought.

 **"And look what I've risen above." Bell remained unfazed.**

 **"You know, I have heard rumors from Luan Espel that you and another adventurer were wanted criminals." He said.**

"What?" Hestia gasped in disbelief.

Everyone could not believe that Bell is a criminal along with another adventurer.

"Don't get the wrong idea Hestia," Agila said. "Both Bell and the other one aren't criminals. They were framed by the Evilius. But whats even worse that your alternate-selves thought they were Evilius spies and basically everyone they know turned their backs on them."

Everyone was shocked at the information. Hearing could make so foolish, espacially to Ryuu. The elf gripped her armrest in frustration with herself.

"But we would never do that to Bell!" Lili protested.

"In your world perhaps, but not in that reality."

This made Hestia and her familia shook their heads in shame.

Riveria spoke. "Agila who is the one that was also framed along with Bell."

"You already know her Riveria," He answered. "You have been teaching her on how to be a mage since day 1."

All of the Loki familia were even more shocked than ever as they all know who that person is. Lefiya sat still unable to process the information in her mind.

"Ais, Riveria, and everyone abandoned... me."

Ais could never bear the thought of leaving Bell and Lefiya for something they would never do. It makes her feel like a monster and she and Riveria were ashamed of it.

"L-Lefiya," Tiona tried to pat her shoulder. "It's just an alternate reality and we would never do that to you guys **."**

Lefiya kept quite as she avoided gaining eye contact.

 **"I have come to kill you. But perhaps it's worse leaving you here alone in your misreable life. No friends, no allies, and no Hestia Familia."**

Ryuu, Syr, Ais, Freya, Eina and the Hestia Familia, and everyone that respected Bell sneered at Hyankinthos and were very pissed.

"Ottar, after this hunt him down and please bring me his head." Freya whispered.

"But Lady Freya it is not our Hyankinthos we are watching."

"I do not care... and since you are being honest you will not be punish for questioning me.

"I-I understand Lady Freya," Ottar stammered. "I will do it once this is done **.**

"Good."

This the first time the Freya Familia has heard their captain stammering **.**

 **"Do you wanna how I knew you were somewhere in this area," The former captain said and gestured. "Oh the folks telling their children about a white haired human mercenary and an elven sorceress fighting side by side killing monsters, searching gold, exploring the unexplored and killing the Drakon the desolator!"**

Both Loki and Hestia familias were happy that the pair were looking out for each other.

"You know despite Lefiya's animosity torwards him," Riveria said. "They do have excellent teamwork."

"Perhaps we should provide them more time in dungoen." Finn agreed.

'I want to do that with Bell.' Ais pouted.

 **"If your only desire is vengeance and taking life," Bell spoke. "Than you have nothing** **and I am assuming Apollo left you because of it** **."**

 **"And what do you have!?" Hyankinthos marched towards the fire and kicked it putting it out the flames as they were enveloped in the dark.**

"Someone's throwing a tantrum." Tiona grumbled.

"Just like you." Tione said earning a glare from her sister.

 **"Why did you come to this place?" Hyankinthos quisetioned. "Other than hiding from Orario... Oh you have a purpos** **e here."**

Syr interjected. "I think he might be onto something."

"Let's hope that doesn't end badly." Ryuu said.

 **"Protecting something?" He said adn realized. "No... more like some... one... I bet Lefiya Viridis is in that house not far from here."**

 **Bell's glare hardened and crawled up his hand into a fist. But Hyankinthos knew he struck the nerve.**

Lefiya's friends began to fear for her saftey. Hestia and the other girls began to wonder if something has happened between the two.

 **Hyankinthos smiled tauntingly. "It will be a shame if something happens to her, I hear folks find her very attractive."**

Loki looked like she was about to break free from her bonds and jump to beat him. Lefiya was creeped out to Hyankinthos. All the girls looked at him with disgust.

'I hope Bell kills this bastard.' Some of them thought.

 **Bell knew Hyankinthos has crossed the line. He raised his hand and summoned a bolt of lightning and morphed it in to his weapon of choice the Maximillian Thunder.**

 **"So you can summoned a bolt and change it into a sword." Hyankinthos mocked.**

Everyone was gobsmacked at his trick. Lefiya and Ais' jaw dropped and wondered if they could do the same but with their chosen weapons.

Hestia marveled. "That's really cool!"

"Who made that sword!?" Welf exclaimed.

"I want one!" Tiona shouted.

"Me too!" Her sister shouted as well.

Agila said. "I'll answere your questions later."

 **Hyankinthos drew his sword out and both** **adversaries took in their fighting stance. They silently waited for each of who will make the first move and stared into each other.** **In a split second, Hyankinthos roared and charged.**

 **Bell blocked two of his attacks and ducked under the third one. During this, Bell slashed him at his side. Hyankinthos dropped his sword and breathed heavily as blood began to come out of his mouth.**

 **He expected to hit the ground hard. But only to be in Bell's grasp in a caring manner. Hyankinthos coughed and looked at his eyes.**

 **"Tell me _(cough)_ do you have children that inherite your ****strengh?"**

 **Bell knew he mortally wounded him and answered his questiom honestly.**

 **"Yes, they do."**

 **Hyankinthos looked at the sky. "Then... Orario _(cough)_ will finally get... what it deserves..."**

 **Bell sensed that he drew his last breath. He closed his eyes shut and placed his gently on the ground to get the shovel on from his house so that he could give Hyankinthos' corpse a proper burial.**

Everyone widen their eyes, not only Lefiya and Bell were together. But she has bore Bell's children. Lefiya would've screamed no in denial instead, she hummed and started to think that maybe Bell isn't as bad as she thought.

All the girls stared at the screen with mixed feelings. Ais even Riveria kept telling themselves that they have seen their time together with Bell. Freya, Syr and Ryuu stared at the screen with both familia members and coworkers unable to tell what's going on in their minds.

Loki was about to taunt Hestia about Bell being the husband of three of her children. Only for the trickster to get hit in the face by Hestia's sandal.

"Ahem." Agila coughed.

"I still can't get over the fact that Orario just wasted two promising adventurers." Hermes spoke bitterly.

"I know and your alternate-self knew better."

"What?" He said and this catches everyone's attention.

"While everyone believed the news and locked both Bell and Lefiya until the day of their excecution," Agila informed them. "Hermes was the only who believed their inocence and helped them escaped. He even claimed that he was smarter than everyone including the guild."

Everyone at Hermes. The latter smiled proudly and was no longer upset that he was not apart of the failure of the great task. "That sounds like me alright."

Asfi deadpanned. "Yes, Lord Hermes that definetly sounds like you."

"Smarter than the guild." Ouranous and the employees grumbled.

"But unfortunately, it wasn't a successful escape, Bell was mortally wounded after taking a blow for Lefiya."

"What!?" Allen outraged. "If he was mortally wounded then he shouldn't be alive!"

"True," Agila agreed. "Bell did die at that day. But when they came across Bell's father. He gave him a second chance at life and he was reborn as a demigod."

"WHAAAAATTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!"

"B-BUT NO GOD WOULD DARE HAVE DEMIGOD CHILD! IT'S OUT-"

 _THUNDERCRACK_

"Not yOuR ReAliTy." Agila said in a demonic tone.

Everyone gulped and kept quite. But there was one question that bothered Freya.

Freya asked. "Who is Bell's _godly_ father?"

"I am sorry Lady," Agila apologized. "You are indeed the most beautiful of all the Goddesses. But, the answer to your question is... classified."

Freya was displeased at his answer. But she is pleased at his praise. Hermes already knew who Bell's father was.

'Zeus you sly old man,' He smiled. 'You're really are a professional of making heroes aren't you.'

 ** _(This just an idea about Lefiya being framed by the Evilius along with Bell I hope you guys like it!)_**


	10. I found a racist on youtube

**_Hey everyone! I hope you guys are safe from the virus. So I was watching youtube and I saw a video about a school from the US baning filipino language._** ** _What really pissed me off the most is that there is this guy name saying that the filipino language is stupid._**

 ** _When I learned more about his channel he said our government was a joke._** ** _Really? this coming from someone who's video that has more dislikes (I am one of the ones who put a dislike) says one of the two languages i grew up speaking says that it's stupid and our government a joke because they sent back the VFA back to the USA._**

 ** _They had a reason to do it and that reason is to show that we filipinos need rely on our own military force then the ones from other nations. No matter how stupid the decision was. Sure we had some corrupts in the government but we are not that much different._**

 ** _I am not going to type this guy's name and I think i gave one hint on where to find that racist jerk. And if you did find him put some dislike on his video and i know that i am demanding at this point._**

 ** _But still he's a racist and calling our language stupid and our government a joke_** ** _._** Let

 ** _So he kinda deserves it_** **_and let me know what you think about it._**


	11. The Half Blood Prequel part 1

**The screen begins with a 19 year old Bell Cranel and Lefiya Viridis. Both of them were at a swampy area with their weapons ready. They patrolled the area as if they are searching for something or someone.**

"Looks like the two of you are together again this time in a swamp." Tione teased.

Lefiya glared at her but kept silent.

Ais and the rest pouted jealously.

"Ok everyone," Agila announced. "This takes place before the last show you saw and here we see Bell and Lefiya took a contract."

"A contract?" Syr repeated. "Are they hunting a monster?"

"Yes, a monster that's been attacking travelers and fisherman latley" He confirmed. "It has been reported that it was spotted to the same place they are in."

"So what kind of monster they are hunting?" Ais asked.

"I am not going to spoil it."

 **Bell is wearing his leather and metal plated armor with a black cloak and a kukri knife strapped to his back hip. Lefiya wears a black and modified version of her silver barrette with a knife holstered to her right hip as well as a black cloak and pair boots. She is still using her Forest's Teardrop which was taken by Hermes and brought it to her from the day they escaped Orario.** **But it was made in to a staff.**

 **"You sense something?" Bell asked her.**

 **Her reply was. "Just a little bit, but we're getting nearer so it's just around right over there."**

 **The two were in front of a large pool of muddy water. Bell raised an eyebrow at her. Lefiya was displeased, she cursed herself that the contract they took had to be in a swamp.**

 **She did not like the fact she was going to get herself dirty. Which is the main reason why most elves avoid getting into places like the swamp.**

 **"I was hoping that it was just roaming around." She groaned.**

 **"In that case, you stay here." Bell said.**

 **"What?"**

"He's not gonna do what I think he's gonna do?" Haruhime became nervous.

"Let's hope that it isn't." Welf hoped.

 **Bell didn't say another word and moved into the water. Lefiya became shocked at Bell's sudden move.**

 **"What are you doing?!" Lefiya exclaimed.**

"IS HE CRAZY!?" Everyone shouted.

"Welp, I guess he's monster chow." Allen crossed his arms.

"Cleary." Hedin agreed.

Freya and Hermes were curious at what's gonna happen. Surely enough since Bell is a demigod, he sure has the balls to do something very risky. The amazons were also were thinking the same thing as well and were wishing that he should have joined their familia.

"I swear, if he gets eaten or not I'm gonna slap our Bell!" Lefiya swore.

"Aw so you do care for him." Tiona teased.

As the other girls teased a pouting Lefiya, Ais and Riveria saved her skin.

"On the contrary Tiona." Ais spoke up.

"He fought a Minotaur when he was still a level one." Riveria recalled.

"And why bring it up now?"

Ais and Riveria looked at each other. As the bloned said. "Bell is all kinds of crazy went comes to such risk."

"And if you don't Lefiya," Riveria said. "Can we also take part in it too?"

Lefiya was confused, sure they are watching her and Bell on a monster hunt. But her thoughts were interrupted by the girls of the Hestia Familia, Syr, Ryuu and Freya who quitely raised her hand.

"Count us in too!"

Lefiya was flabgastered. The guys sweat-dropped at the ladies with some were already jealous. Hermes was secretly smiling at himself that Bell was great chick magnet.

But it was wiped away by Asfi as she stopped on his foot making him yelp.

"Ummmm, Let me think about it."

 **"You stay there and back me up." Bell said.**

 **"How is that a plan?!" She said in frustration.**

 **"Mages are vulnerable in water," He said as he kept moving. "And it would take more than a knife to do some damage on this thing. So you have better luck at long range attacks with your spells."**

 **"Says the demigod who uses one!" Lefiya shouted. "You forget, I was a quick learner at Wing Chun!"**

"Wing Chun?" Finn repeated. "You mean that fighting style developed by the Monks?"

"The Monks have a fighting style?" Bete was surprised. "I thought they were just a bunch of guys who couldn't even hurt a fly."

"Well true," Finn admitted. "But based on what I know, but Wing Chun is a practice of close-quarters self defense. I am surprised that Lefiya has learned it from them."

Ais asked Riveria. "Who are the Monks?"

"They are the worshippers of Budha."

"Budha huh?" Loki recalled.

"You knew him?"

"Yeah I do, he's very friendly." Loki said and smiled mischievously. "But were not exactly good friends too, because me and Sun Wukong spent our time pranking him as well as the others back in heaven."

Her children merely stared at her.

'Why did we even ask.'

 **"Well, I'm already in the water," Bell said. "So everything is just fi-."**

 **Bell was suddenly pulled in to the water.**

"Well that's not good." Syr became worried.

 **"Bell? Bell?" Lefiya called him. "Bell this isn't funny!** "

"You think he's dead?" Grer asked.

Alfrigg answered. "Maybe."

 **Lefiya kept shouting. "I swear if you pull a prank on me I am going to leave you and going back to Orario! I will say that you put the evidence on me so that I will go down with you!"**

"Really?" Tione raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Lefiya asked in confusion. "That's something that I would say if the same thing happens to us."

"Of course you would."

 **Bubbles started popping up from the surface of the water and light began to shine deep. As the bubbles started to come up rapidly, a monstrous headless giant creature made of mud, branches, and roots with a green glow emitting in the center of its chest stood up with a struggling sword-wielding white haired demigod of lightning within one of its hands.**

"He's alive!?" Everyone shouted with having differents emotions.

Freya, Ais, Lefiya, Riveria, Tiona, Syr, Ryuu, Eina, Hestia, Hermes, Miach, Hephestus and their children were glad that Bell is alive. Others like Loki were very surprise that he is. Those who gambled that Bell wouldn't live had to give their money people like Mord who betted the opposite.

Allen groaned. "Of course he lived."

 **Lefiya's shock turned happiness was cut-short seeing that her Lover needed help. She aimed her staff at the creature and chanted.** **"Firebolt!"**

Everyone was surprised that she used Bell's spell in the world they are watching. Riveria and Lefiya were always interested in the short-chant spell.

A **bolt of fire came out of her staff and hit it's target. The creature roared at the elf but before it could approach her, Bell plunched his sword straight to its forearm and shot it with lightning.**

 **The creature became angry threw him at the elf.** **She** **dodged Bell who landed with a grunt and planted his sword on the ground to slow down the momentum. Lefiya jumped back to avoid getting crushed by the monster.**

 **Bell** **stood at Lefiya's side. "So that's the Swamp Idol."**

 **"Ancient that was worshipped by the swamp elves."**

"The Swamp Idol?" Lili repeated. "You mean the rumors are true?!"

"Well we are watching another world," Welf shrugged. "So we can't be sure."

"Swamp... elves?" Tiona questioned. "Hey Riveria even if this is different world you there is that kind of elf in ours too?"

"Swamp elves were real." Riveria answered.

"How come we have never heard of them?" Finn asked.

"It's because we never spoke of them," She said. "After days, it was during the second age some of elven population chosed to settle into the swamps. But, most of our kind were disguted by the their choice and no longer consider them as one of our own. My great great grandfather Lothal had massacared many tribe of swamp elves. Leaving only a few of them, and forcing them to go into hiding from the farthest and deepest parts of the swamps."

Everyone was shocked at the info. Even Lefiya, Eina, Alicia and Ryuu who heard her. Riveria shooked her head in shame.

"He was hailed as hero in elven society and earned the name Lothal the Purifier," She admitted. "And because of what he did many of our swamp dwelling counter hate the Alf name even of to this day. It is something I am never proud of, even as an Alf or a High elf."

Lefiya patted her shoulder. "I am sorry Lady Riveria but I can't imagine that you had to live with it."

"I know," She smiled. "I am just glad that you aren't one of those kind of people."


End file.
